


whole

by TheWildOmega



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Broken Bond, Drug Addiction, F/M, Forced Bonding, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mating Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega





	1. Chapter 1

Swaying to the sound of the music you you held onto the man who had been buying your drinks for the past hour. He was shorter and scrawny, nothing like the ones you preferred. The cheap cologne filled your senses but you couldn't care less. Letting the woman who had been by his side place a small blue tablet on your tongue you felt it sizzle and soon the music began to blur and your vision grew fuzzy. You let the man control your movements and swallowed down the alcohol he pushed to your lips. By the end of the song you were dizzy and held onto him for dear life. Seeing the people and lights pass by you felt your eyes growing heavy and stumbled a bit on your feet. Stepping up when you felt stairs hit your toes you were led to a dark room just above the dance floor. You could hear the deep thumping of the music and then you were laid on your back. Rolling your head around you tried to look at the man and woman, "Wha... what are you..." you tried to ask but the words didn't seem to make sense. Feeling him pull your short black dress over your head you limbs felt like they weighted a thousand pounds as you fell back to the bed. You could feel your heart beating against your chest as your mind tried to register what was going on. Feeling his hand grab you ankle you gave a whimper at the vice like grip he had on your leg. Tryign to pul your arms you felt the woman hold them down.

"Hush now little omega. It'll be easier for you if your just let it happen." The woman said with a smirk while the male removed her heels.

"N..nooo." you choked out trying to pull your leg out of his grasp.

"Ain't never seen an omega like you before... Where's your alpha?" the man taunted as he unbuttoned his shirt and pants. 

Feeling the male crawl up your body you whimpered when you felt his warm rough tongue lick up between your breasts. Going to push him away you scratched his cheek and heard a growl before the back of the woman's hand came across your face. The world seemed to spin and your head stayed laying on the bed. Looking at the red light of the lamp you heard a banging. The man on top of you tensed and you heard him yell something that you didn't get before a high pitch whistle filled the air. Feeling the man's weight leave your body you tried to lift your head to look and see what was going on but you couldn't. Next thing you knew you were being lifted up and cradled into someone's chest. Feeling warmth cover your skin you groaned and let your head fall onto the person's chest. Trying to talk all that came out was whimpers and your eyes fluttered trying to stay open. "Shh, s' alright darlin'. I got ya." was the last thing you heard before you blacked out.

.........................................

Beep Beep Beep!

Groaning Yondu rolled over in bed and looked at the halo pad going off on his side table. Rubbing his face he heard as the ringing continued and gave a small growl as he sat up on his elbow in bed. Lifting the pad from the table he looked at the bright screen to see the face of a person he never thought he would see again. Quickly accepting the call he looked at the woman with a raised brow, "Aleta?" 

"Hello Yondu. I do not have much time Stakar will be back soon and he does not know that I am calling you..." Aleta said in a serious voice.

Feeling his lip curl Yondu growled, "Then what ya callin' me for?" He could tell Aleta was in her and Stakar's chambers and knew she must be calling him while Stakar was out on the deck. "I ain't gettin' ya in trouble. Bye Aleta..." He said going to hang up.

"It's y/n." Aleta said quickly.

Stopping Yondu looked at the screen and felt that all too familiar pain course through his chest. 

When he didn't say anything and the screen stayed on Aleta took a quick breath. "She is in trouble Yondu."

Swallowing Yondu sighed, "ain't my problem no more leta'." he said.

"Don't do that. Don't pretend like you don't care. I know you do Yondu." the female said knowing her friend far too well.

"S' what if I do? Won't change anything. Won't change what I did. I can't help her." he said with a shake of his head.

"Yondu If you do not help her she will die." Aleta said in a serious voice. 

Looking back at the screen Yondu furrowed his brows. "Why can't ya or the others help her?" he asked. He could feel his primal instincts raging, his female was in trouble... no not his female... not anymore.

"She won't listen Yondu. Stakar gave up. There is nothing else we can do. It has to be you. You are the only person she is going to listen to." Aleta told him.

Rubbing his face Yondu growled, "She hates me." he said and heard a huff.

"She has good reason." Aleta said with a raise of her brow. Seeing the hurt on Yondu's face she swallowed her pride. "No matter what you did Yondu she would have stayed by your side. She is and will always be your mate..."

The Centaurian said nothing at first, thinking of his friends words. Knowing she was right he met her eyes, "Where is she?"

..............................

Going to the club he had been told y/n was at Yondu shoved himself through the crowd of people. The music was loud and deep and he could smell the scent of sex and alcohol in the air. Looking around he tried to spot her. He saw many races and many colors but didn't see her. Seeing a man and two women head upstairs he cut his eyes and snarled. Climbing the stairs Yondu looked to see only a few of the doors shut. Opening a few that no one bothered to lock he saw the people having sex but he didn't see y/n. He could feel his alpha clawing at the serface as the thougths of what she may be doing came to his head. When a loud smack filled the air and a whiper he knew well hit his ears he stopped. Looking a a door to the left down the thin hall he walked over and tried the knob, finding it locked he banged on the door. 

"FUCK OFF!" A loud male voice called from the other side.

Kicking the door open he saw a sight that made his blood boil. There laying on the mattress on the floor was a semi nude y/n. A silver skinned woman was sitting at the head of the bed, holding down y/n's arms while a red scaly male knelled between her legs. He could see the blood dripping from the corner of y/n's lip and saw the darkening bruise covering her right cheek. Her eyes fluttered and went in and out of focus telling him they had drugged her. When the beta male began to yell Yondu felt his eyes glow and gave a quick whistle sending his arrow through both of them. As soon as they fell dead Yondu walked over to the side of the bed and yanked the male from y/n's body. Bending down he shrugged off his jacket and scooped her up into his arms. Covering her almost nude body with his coat he held her close to him. He could hear her whimpering and felt as she tried to lift her head before it fell back to his chest. Feeling that need to care for his female he purred close to her ear, "Shh. s' alright darlin'. I got ya." he told her and felt as she went limp in his hold. Calling back his arrow he carried her out of the club and to his ship. Ignoring everyone as he walked he heard people questioning who the woman in his arms was. Only when he got to the end of the hall and saw Tullk did he see a knowing face. 

"What now?" Tullk asked, not daring to look at the omega in his captain's arms.

"Get us off this shit hole." Yondu growled and saw Tullk nod. Walking down the hall Yondu went towards his room and saw Peter sitting at his desk messing on the pad. "Go help Tullk. NOW!" he said and saw the boy quickly run off. Laying y/n on his bed he looked over her for only a moment before going and grabbing a rag from the bathroom. Wetting it he went back to her side and dabbed at the blood on her swollen lip. Sighing he looked over the woman he once knew so well. She wore dark make up and smelled of alcohol. Growling he stood and walked over to his dresser. Pulling out a tunic he went and slipped it over her head and pushed her arms through, only opting to take off her bra once she was covered by a shirt. Leaving her underwear on he covered her up with the blanket on his bed and pulled up the chair beside her. Looking over her he felt the aching in his heart and closed his eyes, letting the past play before his eyes.

............................. one year earlier..................................

"What do you mean?" you asked with a slight whimper. 

"What's so hard ta understand?" Yondu growled with his back turned to her. 

"Ya can't leave me here Yondu... I.. we're mates.... We belong together..." you cried, feeling as tears rolled down your cheeks. 

Swallowing the growing knot in his throat Yondu shoved her things in a bag. "Not anymore we ain't. I sent a call ta Charlie e's gonna pick ya up." He said as he pulled her along through the small m-pod. Getting to the doors he shoved her out onto the green forestry. He could see her slack shoulders and hear her sobbing. 

"LOOK AT ME!" you yelled as he dropped your bag by your feet. You couldn't stop the tears that ran down your cheeks as you looked at the man you loved. Your alpha. When he met your eyes you felt your lip tremble. "I love you." you sobbed.

Balling his hands into fists he felt his nails cut into his palms. Hearing those three words made his heart shatter and without another word he turned around and walked up the ramp of the m-ship. Closing the doors he started the ship and lifted off the ground. Looking back he watched as she fell to her knees and he felt as tears of his own feel from his eyes. 

Docking at the nearest planet he went straight to the closet bar and drowned his sorrows. When he had so much booze he couldn't think straight he stumbled to the brothel next door and paid for a woman. Getting in the room he left on all his clothes but undid his slacks. Bending the woman over so he couldn't see her face he fucked her. HE kept his eyes closed and tried to hurry the process along. Feeling his climax coming he gave a growl and cummed. The sensation instantly turned to one of agony. He stumbled backwards and fell to his knees. Clenching his heart he let out a scream as he felt their bond break. He heard as the woman quickly left the room but he didn't care. Tears fell from his eyes like rivers as he felt his heart shatter. He screamed her name till his voice was hoarse and fell to lay on his side. "I's sorry." he sobbed again and again until finally he blacked out.

................................

Looking down at the broken omega Yondu tensed at the hole in his chest. Feeling as a lone tear rolled down his scared cheek.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up you felt weak and groaned as your eyes fluttered open. Looking around you furrowed your brows at the all too familiar ceiling. Thinking this had to by another nightmare you swallowed the knot forming in your throat and closed your eyes again. This wasn't real. 

"Hey there angel." 

Hearing that deep gravely voice you snapped your eyes open and looked over to see him sitting in a chair beside the bed, a halo pad in his lap. You could only stare for a time until you shook your head and began crying. This nightmare was getting more and more torturous by the second. Closing your eyes you pulled on the band you kept around your wrist, letting it snap back against your skin. Again and again the sharp pain came over your hand but you didn't wake up like the other times. "Wake up. wake up." you whimpered softly.

Hearing the small snap Yondu stood and moved to sit on the bed. Pulling back the covers he saw her snapping a band on her wrist, the skin around it welting up and turning a purple color. Furrowing his brows he listened as she mumbled to herself, telling herself to wake up. She thought this was a dream, that he was a dream. Feeling a pain in his chest he swallowed before grabbing her wrist when she went to pull back the band again. Seeing her open her eyes and look at him he saw agony and misery. 

He was real. He was here and he was touching you. Opening your mouth to say something your words got caught in your throat and tears fell from your eyes. 

Seeing her so upset he looked down. "Y/n... darlin' I..."

Hearing that name made your blood boil and all the pain and heartbreak he had caused you came flooding back into your mind. Snatching your hand back from him you swallowed the knot in your throat and glared at him. "NO. You don't get to call me that. You don't get to touch me! Don't get to just waltz back into my life like nothing happened!" you yelled.

Hearing her yell at him he looked into her eyes. Never had she talked to him like that. He could feel his temper flaring but knew she had every right to be angry at him and tried to remain calm. "If you would just let me explain..."

"Explain what Yondu?! Explain how you left me on a planet. How I was nothing but a hole for you to fuck! How you broke our bond! How you made me feel like it was my fault, that I did something wrong to make my alpha not want me anymore! NO FUCK YOU!" you yelled, everything from the past year coming out all at once. 

Growling Yondu stood tall. "Girl! Ya ain't gonna sit here and talk ta me like that! Not on my ship!."

"Then go do what you do best, drop me off somewhere and forget about me." you snarled.

Hearing the venom in her voice stunned him and before another word could be said he turned and walked out of the room. As soon as the door was shut he heard a sob from the other side of the door and hung his head low. 

....................................

Sitting in his pilots chair he looked down at the small locket in his hands. It was a picture of him and y/n when they first got picked up by Stakar. He still had bandages covering his cheek from where the Kree ship had been blasted open. Her teal skin was a flushed of color and but her purple eyes held happiness from finally being free. They had both been in the med bay for a week while the regained their strength but in the picture they were both smiling. After all their years of being Kree slaves they were finally free. He remembered that day well.

.................... Six years earlier.................

Thrashing in the Kree guards hands Yondu was dragged down the hall towards his cell. He watched as the Kree commander came to stand before his door and looked to see another beside him holding his mate. Seeing them place a knife to her throat he stilled and stopped his fighting. He listened as the commander told him how the fight tomorrow would go. How he would win and if he didn't they would let the other men have a few rounds with his female. Looking at the small omega in the man's hands Yondu felt his heart rate rise and quickly nodded. Seeing the commander smile darkly he was shoved in the cell and turned to see them push y/n in after before slamming the door shut. Catching her before she could hit the ground he held her to his chest and slowly moved to sit down on the thin small bed in corner on the floor. Holding her as she cried he ran his nose up her cheek and pet her white hair. "Do not cry my mate." he told her in Kree. He felt as she clung to him and hugged her close to him. "No one will touch you but me. You are mine, no one else's." he told her in a deep voice. 

Holding onto your male's shoulders you breathed in his scent. Closing your eyes you tried to calm your breathing. "Whistle for me?" you pleaded and heard him sigh. Listening as he whistled a soft tune you felt your nerves settle down. You could tell by the way he held his body he was sore. He had been sparing today, they always made him spare before a fight. It worried you when he had to fight the next day when he was already so weak. "Do not die tomorrow Yondu... Please." you begged in a soft whimper.

Hearing her words he took a deep breath. "I will win. Like always." He told her in a firm voice. He knew he didn't have a choice. If he lost he knew the consequences. He knew they wouldn't kill him. He would be forced to watch as they beat and or rapped his mate. When the Kree had first given her to him he was fifteen, she thirteen. She had been shoved into his cage when she first went into heat. He had not even known what was going on when the Kree guard commanded for him to fuck her. She cried and withered on the floor with the pain of her heat making the room fill with her scent. When his alpha instincts kicked in he ripped the slavers gown from her body and taken her on the stone floor. Ever since that day she had been his. His to care for and love. For the Kree to use against him however they saw fit. Only once had he lost a fight and been forced to watch as they beat her unconscious. Left her bloody and bruised. He had screamed and begged for them to hurt him, for them to leave her alone. Once they were done they threw him in the cage and tossed her body in like she was nothing more that a doll. He had sat there all night holding her body and telling her how sorry he was. Promising to never loose again. But now he was growing tired. This would be his third fight in a week and he was exhausted. Closing his eyes he placed a kiss to her head, "I will win." he told her."

Laying down on the thin mattress that night Yondu held her close to his chest with her on the side closet to the wall. He always kept her to the wall, making sure no one would get to her without him knowing. When a loud explosion went off and the whole ship shook he woke with a start. Hearing yelling and gun fire he shielded his female with his body. When loud foot steps came closer he stood and blocked y/n from whatever was coming for them. Watching the door get blown off he snarled at the intruders and showed his teeth. After the smoke had cleared he saw people standing there. They were dressed in dark blue uniforms and held weapons. The leader looked into his cell and seemed to realize something. Holding up his hand the other lowered their guns and the man walked forward. Pulling y/n behind his back Yondu kept his gaze on the man. 

The man said something he did not understand before reaching out and placing a device over the metal cuffs on his wrists, shattering them. Looking down at his free wrists and then back up the man nodded for them to follow him. Yondu held onto his mate's hand tightly as they were led out of the halls with the few others. Getting to a cross section another blast came and Yondu acted quickly, shoving his mate to the side. Letting out a yell he held his cheek and felt blood covering his hand. His ears were ringing as the other yelled around him, speaking in a language he didn't know. Feeling hands on him he went to attack when he saw his female pulling for him to hurry. Running off the ship and onto another one he and the other slaves were led into separate white rooms with two beds and medical equipment in each one. Getting ushered to a bed by a man he felt a tug and looked to see a woman pulling his mate away from him. "NO! NO!" he yelled out in Kree and pulled for his mate. Hearing the commotion the two people from earlier cam running over. They talked back and forth with the woman before the man looked to him. He tried saying something but Yondu couldn't understand. The man must have sensed this and quickly called over a dark haired woman. The woman listened to the male before looking to him. 

"It is alright. We are just going to get both of you checked out. You need stitches on your cheek and we need to look her over. I promise no harm will come to her. She is your mate correct?" the woman asked.

Nodding Yondu looked at the woman skeptically. 

"This is my mate, Stakar Ogord. My name is Aleta. You are safe." she smiled.

Swallowing Yondu looked at his mate to see her arm bleeding and furrowed his brows. 

"She will be right there. When the both of you have been checked over you are more than welcome to be with each other again." Aleta told the Centaurian male. 

Seeing the woman pointing at the bed beside his own he looked at his omega before releasing her hand and letting the two women take her to the bed to be looked over. Seeing the male usher for him to sit on the bed he did and let them look him over. He kept his eyes on his female while they stitched up his cheek and other wounds he had gotten that week. Seeing the woman pull the curtain back he tensed. As if sensing his distress the woman from earlier walked over and looked down at him. 

"The nurses are going to check her over everywhere else. They only closed the curtain so no one would see your mate's body." Aleta told him making sure to choose her words carefully. She knew if she referred to the girl as his then he would be more relaxed. Seeing the doctor nod at her she smiled back down at the Centaurian. "You can go over there if you would like." she said.

Standing from the bed Yondu walked over and slid behind the curtain to look at what was happening with his mate. He watched as two nurses cut away y/n's slave gown and looked over her body for any wounds. Seeing none but the wound on her arm they gave her and him a small smile and helped pull a sheet over her before calling out the name he had heard earlier. After a few seconds the man from earlier and the woman, Aleta and Stakar walked in. Yondu listened as the woman translated for her mate. He told them how they were free now and how they would make sure they were both healed before making plans to either drop them off somewhere or joining their group, the Ravagers. Nodding the woman looked in a cabinet and pulled out two sets of dark blue clothing. Handing it to him she told him that in the next room they would find a shower and cleaning supplies. 

".... someone will bring you food up soon. The both of you should rest for the next few days but after that you are free to walk around the ship."

"The whole ship?" you questioned. They both seemed shocked by your first words but smiled non the less.

"Yes my dear the whole ship. Other that the crew's personal rooms there is nowhere off limits." Aleta told the girl.

"If ya both need anything just let one of the med staff know." Stakar said and watched as his mate translated.

Once the other left the room they shut the door but didn't lock it. Looking down it his mate he saw her crying. "What is wrong?" he asked worried if she was hurt.

"Free?... We are free?" you whimpered, looking up into his red eyes.

Smiling Yondu nodded and pulled her into his arms.

.........................................Present time........................

Looking down at the picture Yondu sighed. Aleta's words were ringing in his head, "..she will always be your mate." Snapping the locket shut Yondu made his way towards his room.


	3. Chapter 3

................Yondu age fifteen............. you age thirteen................

Seeing the Kree guard walk away chuckling Yondu looked down at the girl under him. Her face was laid flat on the stone floor with tears silently running down her cheeks. He could feel her body trembling and swallowed hard. Going to pull back he felt his manhood pull and heard her whimper. Furrowing his brows he wrapped a arm under her waist, making her flinch. Lifting her up some he got them over to the old matress. Laying her down gently he leaned up on his elbow to look down at her. He had never seen a girl's body before and found it interseting. Going to run a hand over the small mounds of flesh on her chest she tensed and curled up. She was afraid on him. Dipping his head he furrowed his brows. Stroking her cheek he heard her whimper, "I will not hurt you." he told her. Continuing to give her soft and caring touches he felt as she slowly relaxed. When purple eyes met his he gave her a soft smile but saw her look away. "I am sorry." he told her, looking at where they were connected. He knew he had hurt her, heard her screaming and begging for him to stop. 

"what is you name?" you asked after a few moments.

Hearing her voice he looked up. "Yondu. And yours?"

"Y/n." you answered.

Grinning Yondu wrapped his arm around her and laid his head down on the bed behind hers. "My y/n."

................................Present.................

Walking into the room Yondu heard vomiting and looked to see the bathroom light on. Going into the room he saw the omega hunched over the toilet. Her body shook as she gagged. He could see a light sweat covering her body and her hands shaking. Frowning he made his way over to her and held her hair back. When she was done he wet a rag and held it out to her. Watching as she wiped her mouth she looked up at him with tired eyes. Her skin was flushed and she had dark rings under her eyes. She looked sick. "What's wrong with ya?" he asked in a worried voice.

"No..nottt..ing you n...need..d to worry ab..bout..." you said around chattering teeth. 

Hearing her stutter he became worried, "I's jus' trying ta help ya." 

"Ya want ..t...to help. Go take m..mmee back where you found me..." you shivered. Pulling your legs up to your chest you tried to warm yourself. Hearing him walk away you tried to hold back your sobs. 

Leaning the room he went to the med bay and told the medic to come with him. Watching the man grab the supplies he led him towards his room and into the bathroom. Seeing y/n laying passed out on the floor and shaking violently he panicked. "Help er'! What's wrong wit er'?"

Kneeling beside the woman the doctor brushed her silver hair to the side and looked over her face. Lifting her eyelid he shook his head. "She is seizing. We need to get her on the bed now captain." he told Yondu.

Lifting her up Yondu carried her over to the bed and laid her on top of the covers. Watching as the doctor quickly came over and began working. Once her seizure had stopped he turned her arm over and looked for a place to start an IV. Yondu felt his heart constrict when he saw the scars that lined her wrist. After the doctor had gotten a IV started and took a few viles of blood he turned to him. "What is it?" he asked and saw the man hesitate. "Tell me." he said in a deep voice making the beta male flinch.

"She is having withdrawals sir. Her body is in detox."

"Withdrawals? From what?" he asked. 

"Drugs... alcohol. I took a sample of her blood and will be able to tell you what in a little while. Until then she needs rest. There is not much we can do for her. I have sedated her for now to help with the pain."

Hearing his female had been on drugs he felt guilt overwhelm him. Nodding at the doctor he watched as he left the room. Once he was alone with her he sat on the bed beside her body and stroked the side of her face. He looked over her sunken in cheeks and the dark circles around her eyes. Seeing the scars on her wrist made his heart break. He had done this. This was his fault. She had done this to herself because he cast her aside. ten years they had been mates and he just abandoned her with out giving her a reason. At the time he thought he was helping her. Leaving her on the planet he broke their bond so that she would not be exiled with him. So she would not receive her mate's punishment as well. He had broke the Ravager code but she was innocent. He didn't want to take her down with him. So he left her. Gave up their bond so she could keep the only family they had ever had. Aleta had been right and he knew it, y/n would have stayed by his side no matter what but he didn't want this life for her. Now seeing her so broken he knew he had not made the right choice. 

..........................................

For the next few days y/n had slept. Yondu watched over her and even bathed her, making sure she was cared for. The doctor had told him that she had traces of snowdrop in her system. He had never taken it but he knew what it did. It was a pain killer. Would make the addict hallucinate and numb to feelings. Quite literally it made them nothing more than a shell of a person. The couldn't feel pain or sadness. They were just there. When she began to wake up he sat on the bed beside her and saw her cry silently. She didn't yell or move away from him only looked at him like she was looking into his soul. 

"Why couldn't you just let me die?" you asked in a soft whisper. 

Swallowing the knot in his throat he grabbed her hand and was surprised when she didn't yank it away. "Cuz I luv ya." he told her. When she only closed her eyes he felt the knot grow. "Ya don't believe me." he said and saw her shake her head. Hanging his head in defeat he felt a tear roll down his cheek.

"What did I do wrong... to make you hate me?" you whimpered. 

Trying to find his voice Yondu looked down at her and shook his head. "It won't you darlin'. Ya didn't do anything. I left cuz I didn't want them to kick you out too. We finally had a family and I wasn't gonna make ya choose between me or them. I's sorry y/n. I didn't mean fer it ta turn out this way. If I's could take it all back I would. I luv.."

Shaking your head you stopped him. Neither of you said anything for a moment until you swallowed, "You said you would never hurt me... but you did. You told me you would take care of me and love me and I believed you. You were my family Yondu. Since I was a child you were the only person I ever cared about and i thought I meant that to you too. I wanted a family with you. Once I knew we could have a family I knew I wanted one but you took all of that with you when you left..." 

Getting on his knees beside the bed Yondu let the tears fall freely. "We can have that now Angel. We's can start again. Ya and me...." Seeing the look of fear and sadness on her face he felt his lip tremble. "Please baby...please let me fix this. I's can fix this... just give me a chance..." Laying his head on her stomach he begged.

"What if you can't?..." you whimpered softly. You knew this would be hard. A broken bond was not normal and not easily mended. It would be tough and painful and you didn't know if you could live through that much pain again.

Looking into her purple eyes he stroked the side of her cheek. "I will win." he told her in the Kree language. 

Hearing the words he told you before every fight you gasped before nodding shortly and feeling him lay his forehead against yours.

 


	4. Chapter 4

.................Yondu age seventeen, You age fifteen...............

Seeing his mate so broken wasn't easy on him. He had lost his fight and for it they had punished her. The side of her face was swollen and bloody and she was unconscious. Ringing out the rag he gently wiped over her face. He sniffled as tears fell from his eyes and onto the ground beside her. Once he had cleaned her face as much as possible he leaned back against the wall and waited for her to wake up. He cried silently, blaming himself for what they had done to her. For hours he did nothing but run his fingers gently through her silver hair and beg for her to wake up. When the sound of whimpering met his ears he lifted his head and looked down to see her clinging at the loincloth he wore. Soon her whimpering turned into cries and then sobs as the pain hit her. "Y/n. Y/n I am so sorry. I.. I did not mean to lose. I am sorry. This is my fault." he sobbed.

Hearing your mate's voice you moved your shaking hand up his chest and to his shoulder. "Yon...Yondu..." you said as best you could around your swollen mouth. Pulling on him you felt him stiffen and cried, "...me...Hold me..." you begged and felt as he instantly complied. Moving to lay beside you you felt his arms encircle you and moved as close as you could to him. He held you while you cried and apologized over and over again into your neck. After a while he sang you back to sleep.

..................present....................

The road to recovery wasn't easy. Yondu stayed by her side as she cursed and hit him. Yelled at him to take take her back to the slums where he found her. One second she was yelling and screaming and the next she was crying and begging for him to put her out of her misery. Her body shook with shock as the rest of the drugs were burned from her body. Now she laid on the bed with him laying on the couch . Every so often she would shiver and pull his furs tighter around her small frame. Hearing her whimper he rolled over on the couch and looked over to see her fighting sleep. She had been trying to find sleep for over four hours now but could never seem to relax enough. Watching as her eyes shut slowly and opened again he sighed softly. "Ya's gotta sleep sunshine." It was close to the waking hours now and he knew it wouldn't be much longer till he would have to go on the deck. Having not been to sleep all night himself he was exhausted. 

"I can't..." you cried turning over to face away from him. You did not want him to see you cry, did not want him to feel burdened by you. Burying your face in the covers you tried to mask the sound of your sniffling. Your body ached and your head hurt. You were so exhausted you could barely open your eyes but you just couldn't go to sleep. "Can't you just give me something?" you whimpered. For the past year pills and booze had been the only thing to make you sleep and now without it you seemed doomed. 

"NO! Ya ain't gettin' no pills." Yondu said a little more harsh than he intended. Seeing her body flinch under the covers he furrowed his brows in a frown. Biting his lower lip he stood from the couch and walked over to the bed. Placing his pillow beside hers he slowly lifted the covers and moved to lay behind her. He felt as she stiffened and curled up but quickly gave a purr. Seeing her shoulders relax a bit he carefully moved to wrap his arm around her middle and pulled her into his body. He could tell she was nervous and knew he would need to choose his actions wisely. So laying his head beside hers he closed his eyes and let out a deep breath as her scent filled his nose.

"Come stop yer cryin'  
It'll be alright  
Jus' take my hand  
An' hold it tight

I's will protect ya  
From all around ya  
I's will be here  
Don't you cry..."

Singing the song he had sung her since they were little he felt as her body finally went limp in his arms and heard as her breaths deepened. Seeing her eyes finally closed he smiled softly and kissed her temple, "...I'll be there, Always."

...............................

Waking the next morning Yondu left y/n in the bed. He knew she needed the sleep and wasn't about to wake her up. Easing out of the door he walked down the halls and towards the deck. He had a lot to do today and knew if he was going to get it all done he had to start early. 

When your eyes finally did open you looked around to see the room empty and Yondu gone. I made your heart ache to see him gone but you knew he had things to do as captain. Deciding on a shower you walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. Stripping down you stepped under the hot water and closed your eyes. Sighing at how good the water felt you thought back on your first hot shower.

................... Six years earlier..............

After Stakar and Aleta left Yondu looked over the room and even tried the knob to find it unlocked. He was overwhelmed by the sense of freedom and unsure of how to react. Looking at the bed he saw his mate up and walking towards the 'bathroom'. Following after her he looked around the all white room to see a mirror and furrowed his brows at his reflection. Hearing a noise he flinched and looked to see water falling from the ceiling in the corner of the room. Watching his female put her hand under it he saw her smile and look back at him. Before he could say anything she had stepped under the water. Watching the water run down her nude body Yondu swallowed hard and stripped himself of his loincloth. Going under the water with her he gripped her hips and sighed at the hot water. Turning her around he pressed his lips to hers and pushed her up against the wall. He felt his member twitch in anticipation and growled into her mouth. Giving her no time to comply he lifted her up and slipped his cock into her. Groaning out he kept his eyes closed and felt the water run down their bodies as he pulled out of her. Making hard thrusts he grunted and growled. Swallowing her moans he kept up his speed and soon was spilling himself in her. Relaxing he gently set her on her feet and held her up. Kissing her cheek and temple lightly he ran his hands over her body. Seeing bottles on the shelf he grabbed the rag and poured some of the fresh smelling goop into it. Watching as bubbles began to form he moved to wash her body with the rag. He took his time cleaning her, caring for her. He washed her body before starting on her hair. He had always loved her hair and now that it was getting washed he was sure he was going to love it more. Messaging her scalp with his fingertips she sighed and he gave a soft smile.  Rinsing her off she returned the favor and helped clean him. 

You whipped the rag over your alpha's back. Cleaning the blood and dirt from his blue skin you saw as the scars became clear and furrowed your eyes. Running your fingers over the large scar from where they had cut off his crest you felt his breath hitch. Looking you saw his eyes closed and the look of shame on his face. Furrowing your brows you leaned forward to place a trail kisses over the scar. Feeling him sigh you hugged him from behind. "Never again." you told him and felt as he ran his hands up your arm.

"Never again." he repeated. 

 ..........................................present...........................

Coming back to reality you felt that all too familiar pain in your chest. That hallow hole that was eating you alive. Swallowing the lump in your throat you looked over to see the knife on the sink and reached over with shaking hands to get it. Sinking to the floor you pulled up your knees to your chest and looked over the blade. Feeling the water drip down your face you knew your tears were now mixing in with it. Why did he have to come back in the picture? Why did he have to bring back all the pain? Having no alcohol or drugs to numb the pain you decided on the only thing you had left... more pain. Dragging the blade across your arm you watched as blue blood rose to the surface and quickly ran down into the drain. After four more lines were added to the collection of scars you laid your head back against the wall and closed your eyes, letting the numbing feeling take over. One question seemed to run through your mind over and over. How do you fix something when it's been shattered?

A hour later and you were walking slowly down the halls of the ship. Your mind far away and all feelings gone from you. You wore a pair of Yondu's pants, rolled up at he waist and one of his tunics. They were both ten clicks too big for you but it was all you could find. Not really headed anywhere in particular you carried on walking till you heard a loud chuckle and looked to your left to see three men all looking at you with hunger clear in their eyes. One had red skin with scales and the others were blue and pale. Smelling the air you could tell the one in the front was an alpha. Still numb to from blood loss you ignored them when they began saying dirty things to you and turned to continue on your way. Looking back the way you were going you gave a gasp when the alpha grabbed you cut wrist. Whimpering you tried to pull your arm away but to no avail. Looking up at him you swallowed hard, "Leave me alone." you said in a soft voice. 

Laughing the male pulled the omega towards him and into his chest. Sniffing her neck he growled and smiled to the others, "Bitch is an omega." he said making them laugh.

"let me go." you said as you pulled on your arm again. 

"Or what baby? Who's gonna stop me from fucking you right ...?" He snered but was cut short by a sharp whistle.

When the man's grip on your arm loosened you gasped and watched as he fell to the ground in front of you with a groan of pain. Looking up you saw Yondu standing at the end of the hall with a hard glare on his face. His eyes and fin were glowing red, the hallway echoing his deep growl. Standing still you looked down at the grate floor as he came over to you. Glancing up you saw him stomp on the male's arm, snapping it. As soon as the male's scream of pain ended Yondu let out a deep growl. "Ya ever touch my female again an I's will break every last bone in yer body." he snarled, showing his sharp teeth. 

"Bitch ain't yers. Don't got yer scent on her." the rival alpha said through clenched teeth. 

Twisting his foot a sickening crunching could be heard. Bending down Yondu pulled the man up by the back of his neck, arching his body at an awkward angle. "She is MINE!" he snarled through his tightened jaw. "No one is ta touch er'. No one is ta look at er'. Ya bes' not even think about er' when ya touch yer dick at night. That goes fer everyone! WE CLEAR?!" he yelled out when he saw the gathered crowd that had come to the man's screams. 

"YES CAP!" Everyone yelled.

Watching as Yondu shoved the man back down to the grate floor you flinched when he stood and lifted you up into his arms. You peeked over his shoulder at the scene as he took you back to his chambers. Seeing the door shut hard you flinched and felt as he sat you down on the bed and shoved you back. You were confused when his body followed yours and hovered over yours. "Yon..AHHH!" Screaming out as he bit your neck you tried to shove him off. Grabbing your wrists he held them down by your head as you ached your back. 

Yondu felt as she fought the claim. Holding her down under him he let some of his body weight lay on her. His heart slammed against his chest as her blood filled his mouth. Growling he breathed deeply and waited till her body had fallen slack under his to unlock his jaws and pull back. Licking over the wound he cleaned the bleeding wound before rolling to lay beside her. She didn't move but he saw her blinking slowly. Watched as tears fell from her eyes. Swallowing the left over blood in his mouth he sighed, "I ain't sorry." he said. When she still said nothing he closed his eyes. "I's gotta know what yer feelin'. Gotta know if yer in danger like right then. Gotta know if yer slicin' yer fuckin' wrists in the shower." he growled out, his voice getting angrier at the last part. 

Sniffling you looked up at the ceiling. "How?" you chocked out. 

"Left the knife there on purpose. Was testin' the water fer blood. Testin' ya... Seen the blood on yer arm when I's came down the hall. Guessin' the prick busted them back open when e' grabbed ya." he said feeling an ache in his chest.

"I'm sorry." you sobbed, feeling your body begin to shake. Before you could do anything else he had pulled you into his arms. 

Yondu held her to him as she cried. He knew she was hurting, could feel it now. Claiming her wouldn't fix there bond but it was a start. He knew they still had a long way to go but at least now he could feel when his female needed him. Rubbing her back he purred to her. "Shh. Hush now darlin'. It's alright. Everything's gonna be alright. I got ya."


	5. Chapter 5

Sitting in the Captain's chair while Yondu briefed his crew on the next job you played with the small figurines on the console, he had collected quite a few over the years, some even gifts from you. Sighing you sat the little creature back with the rest of them and looked down at your toes peeking out from under Yondu's overly large pants. He had told you he was going to pick you up some new clothes when you all landed again, even though you knew him well enough to know he didn't want to. Yondu was an alpha, you knew he enjoyed seeing you in his clothes. Enjoyed the claim over you when the other men saw you wearing his clothes, smelling his scent on you. Hearing him finish up you went to stand when he lifted you and placed you in his lap. 

Yondu felt as she tensed when he sat her in his lap and moved his hand to pet her head. He had slowly worked them back into their old routine. Every day she would sleep as long as she needed before coming and finding him. He made sure to keep her by his side or in their chambers, never too far away from him. Most would call him possessive but he wasn't, he was territorial. She was his omega, had been since they were children. For most of their life he had made sure to win every fight that came his way, ensuring she stayed his. She was only ever touched by him and she stayed in his cell where only his eyes could see. He had explored her body and studied the reaction to every touch he made. So when she tensed up like this he knew petting her head and giving a small purr would calm her down. When she relaxed some he felt a small and quick smile pull at his lips. "Ya eat?' he asked and saw her shake her head. Furrowing his brows he laid his head back, "Ya hungry?" he asked again and again she shook her head no. Letting out a sigh he twirled her hair around his finger, "Ya gotta eat girl." He told her and saw her look down. Pulling her into his chest he moved to lay her head on his shoulder. When he heard her breathing hitch he grit his teeth. "When ya gonna trust me again?" He asked somewhat annoyed and somewhat hurt.

"I don't know." was all you said before getting up off his lap and walking away. 

Tightening his jaw Yondu watched as she let from the deck, slamming his fist down on the arm rests and letting out a curse. 

....................................

 Later that night Yondu went to find his female. Going to the room he heard voices coming from inside and became alert. Quickly going inside he saw Ouill sitting on the bed talking to y/n and laughing. It first he was angry that the boy had come into his room without permission but seeing the smile on her face made him stop. It was a genuine smile, one he had not seen in a long time. "I see ya have met each other. What is so funny?"  he asked as he took off his jacket and moved about the room. 

"Peter was telling me about earth and about these creatures called smurfs that you look like. " Y/n giggled. 

Raising his brows Yondu looked over at the boy and crossed his arms. "Mmmhm. What are these smurfs like?" he asked and saw Peter's face drop.

"Umm their all different. You're like grouchy." Peter laughed.

Raising his lip into a snarl he growled at the boy. "Don't ya got somewhere ta be?" he said and saw the boy dip his head and say goodbye to y/n before leaving. Once they were alone he looked to see y/n looking down at her lap and playing with the fur blanket. Sighing he made his way over to her and laid on the bed beside her. When she didn't look at him he moved to intertwine their fingers. Hers were stiff and awkward against his and he furrowed his brows. "I'm tryin' darlin'." he said and heard her sigh. 

"I know ya are." you whispered. "S' just hard." you said.

Tilting his head he pulled her to lay down beside him and looked down at her. "I's need ya ta try too." he said in a low voice. When she nodded her head he looked to her lips and slowly dipped his head to cover hers with his own. It took a while but soon she relaxed enough for him to feel her lips loosen. Covering her body with his own he pulled back before things escalated, not wanting to push her too much. Laying his forehead against hers he kept his eyes closed. "Ya go inta heat soon. I's don't want it ta be too much fer ya." he said and opened his eyes to see her looking down and playing with his shirt. "Ya know we's gonna have ta mate y/n. Ain't no stoppin' it." 

"I know." you whispered looking up at his red eyes. 

.......................................

Two weeks passed by rather quickly to Yondu. He had bought her a couple new outfits to wear when she was outside of their bedroom. He wasn't particularity fond of her having to wear something other than his clothes but after his pants had fallen down to her ankles in front of the men he knew she needed new clothes. This between the two of them had gotten a little better. Three days ago she had moved to sleep cuddled in his arms like she used to. They kissed regularly again but nothing beyond that. He knew she was getting ready to go into heat and had landed the ship on Contraxia to keep the men busy for the time being. Once everyone had left to do what ever he had pulled Kraglin to the side and put him in charge of the boy. "Ya keep an eye on im'. Don't let im' get inta trouble."

"Aye cap." Kraglin said. 

Nodding Yondu went to his chambers. Walking in he instantly knew something was off. The nest was only halfway built and y/n was no where in sight. He could smell her heat strongly in the room and felt his demeanor change. Frantically looking around for any clue where his omega could be he found a piece of paper on his desk. 

_I can't do this. Not yet.  Y/n._

Reading the paper Yondu felt a loud growl leave his throat. Slamming the paper down he grabbed a blanket from the bed and left the room. He quickly went to the ships control room and looked over the cameras to find where she had went. Watching he saw she had left out of the small hatch as soon as they landed. Getting ready to go after her he stopped when he saw another following after her not too far behind. Zooming in he saw it was Krik the alpha he had ripped away from y/n when she fist came back on the ship. Growling he felt his eyes and fin glow with rage. He knew the other alpha would smell the scent of her heat and would try to mate her. Grabbing the blanket Yondu ran after them, "If he touches er' I'll kill im'." he snarled out.


	6. Chapter 6

Searching the woods for y/n Yondu tried to follow her scent. When the sound of a muffled scream met his ears he picked up his pace to a run. Going as fast as he could he got to the scene to see Y/n laying on the snow covered ground with the alpha male on top of her. He was holding her down with one hand on the back of her neck and the other frantically pulling at her clothes. When he went to bite her Yondu saw red. With a loud roar Yondu dropped the blanket to the ground and tackled the male from his female. Rolling to the ground he punched at the male. Pinning him under him Yondu repeatedly hit the man in the face. "YOU TOUCH MY OMEGA!?" he yelled as he felt the man's bones crack beneath his fist. To his surprise the male bucked him off of him and began to fight back. The two rolled and fought in the snow until Yondu went to whistle. Seeing this the rival alpha opened his mouth and sprayed Yondu in the face with a green mist. Falling to his knees Yondu tried to catch his breath but it felt like he was suffocating. Gasping for air Yondu looked over to see the male grab y/n by the hair as she went to run away. Meeting his eyes the an ripped her shirt away from her body and bit down on her shoulder. The sound of his female's scream was enough for Yondu to overcome the toxic mist and charge at the male with a loud growl. Ripping him away from y/n he saw her fall to the snow and wither in pain. Not holding back this time Yondu fought to kill. He couldn't whistle but he didn't need his arrow to finish the male off. With a large snarl he grabbed Krik's throat and ripped out his windpipe. He stared down as the man cocked on his own blood and became still in the snow.

With his inner instincs still raging Yondu shot his eyes to the omega not five feet away from him. Snarling he moved over to grab her when he saw her trying to get away. He heard her whimper his name as he grabbed her ankle and pulled her to him. 

"Yondu please..." you begged, hoping to snap him out of the feral trance you had seen him in so many times before. Dragging you in the snow he was quick to pull you under him and growl in your neck for you to still. Shaking you felt as he ripped you pants open, leaving you exposed to the cold night air. 

Yondu saw her shaking either in fear or cold he didn't care. All he knew was one thing, to claim. That other alpha had bitten you, marked you. Never before had any other male but himself touched you in such ways and he was furious. Pushing his hand down to his pants he unlaced them and shoved them down enough to pull out his hard member. Laying over her he heard her quick breaths. When he rubbed over her sex he gave a growl and felt as a gush of her slick covered his fingers. Lining up with her he heard her whimper and try one final time to push him away but to no avail. Grabbing her hands he held them down above her head and shoved into her sex. 

You let out a blood chilling scream as he forced his way into you. Feeling him settle inside of you he gave a deep groan and stilled, letting you adjust. Letting your head slowly fall back into the snow you felt tears roll down your temples and gasped out in a deep breath. 

When Yondu felt the fight leave his female he purred and licked the side of her neck. Once he thought she was ready he pulled almost all the way out before slamming his hips back down. He could hear the breath getting knocked out of her with every thrust he made. Keeping a quick and hard pace he kissed and licked at her skin. He sucked marks into her flesh, turning the skin a dark purple. Before long he felt the base of his cock growing and heard the whines and whimpers leaving her. Nipping at her ear he began to growl. Pushing the large knot into her he felt as it locked behind her pelvic bone and roared out. Her screams filled his ears as he filled her with his seed and bit down over the other alpha's bite, riding her body of the bastards mark. He held her tight under him as she thrashed and tried to get away. He could feel her legs tightening around his hips as she kicked. Holding her down with his weight he waited until she fell limp to unlock his jaws and pull back. He didn't have to look at her to know she had fallen unconscious, he knew her body all to well. What he wasn't used to was the feeling of guilt after mating with her. Swallowing the blood in his mouth he closed his eye for only a moment before wrapping his arms around her and slowly standing. Holding her limp body to his he moved over to grab the blankets and wrap it around her, shielding her nude body from the cold. Wincing when he felt the tug on his cock he placed his hand on her bottom to keep her as close as possible. Glancing at the dead man he gave one last growl before starting back towards his ship. 

Going straight to his chambers he locked the door behind him and moved to lay them on the bed. It didn't take her long to stir and begin whimpering. Licking over the bloody wound on her neck she flinched away and gave a whimper making him give a small growl, "Stop. This is what ya get fer runnin' away." he said making her look down and curl up some. When he had got the area to stop bleeding he laid his head back on the pillows and looked down at her. She just laid on his chest flinching every so often with old sobs. He could see her puffy eyes from where she had cried and felt an ache in his chest. Letting out a sigh he moved to pet her head, watching as her eyes slowly closed. He couldn't tell her he was sorry because really he wasn't. This was what they were made to do. It was in his nature to mate his omega but the man in him knew he had hurt her. "Ya know we's had ta. Ya knew it was gonna happen y/n/n." She said nothing in return only kept her head laying on his chest.

Like every time before Yondu's knot deflated and he was able to pull from her and walk around for the few minutes before they would mate again. Looking at the mirror he saw y/n on the bed making the rest of her nest. She was moving slowly and wincing, showing him how much pain she was in. Letting out a sigh he tried to calm the alpha in him. Whipping the blood from his chin he drank a glass of water. After what had just happened he wanted nothing more than to take her hard, proving his ownership over her yet again, but he couldn't. Closing his eyes he began taking off his clothes. He could hear her small whimpering and knew she was in pain. She needed to mate but he was waiting for the alpha to calm down. She was afraid of mating again and he knew this but her omega would take over eventually. Soon she would not be able to stand the need for his knot and he would obliged. 

Withering on the bed you tried to breath through the wave of your heat. Curling up in the furs of Yondu's bed you let out small whimpers and whines as the need became too much. Curling your toes you let out a heavy breath, "Yondu..." you cried and heard his footsteps coming towards you. When he sat on the bed beside you you couldn't help but reaching out for him, the omega coming out. Feeling his clothes off you felt your eyes dilate and crawled into his lap. Kissing and tasting his skin you mewled and sighed. Feeling his hands on your hips you trailed kisses to his collar bone and neck. Biting down you heard him grunt as your teeth broke his skin. 

When she bit him Yondu gave a grunt before growling and flipping them so she laid on her back under him. When her mouth stayed on him he growled lowly. "Ya gonna let go?" he asked and hissed when she shook her head. Smacking her leg he heard her gasp, "Let go girl." he said in a commanding voice and felt as she slowly released him. Pulling back he looked to see a purple stain on her lips and teeth. Snarling lightly at her he showed her his sharp teeth. Kissing her he tentatively swiped his tongue over her bottom lip and felt as she tightened her lips. Pinching her nipple he heard her gasp out and used the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Her cries were soon muffled by his mouth as he worked her into a trance. Tasting blood on her lips made him growl and the savage come out in him. Moving one of his hands down her body he spread her legs and rubbed over her sex with the tip of his fingers. She was already wet from their last matting and he smirked. Cracking his eyes open he watched her face when one of his fingers slipped into her tight hole. He saw as her eyes flickered open before rolling back again and closing. He felt pride fill his chest at seeing her in the sex induced state he had always kept her in while she was in heat. HE had found it was easier this way, less stressful for her. Fucking her with first one finger before adding another he felt her hips rolling some and smirked. Moving down he licked at her nipples and breasts, earning himself small moans. Suckling at her nipples he made sure to leave the small buds raw and hard Biting at her hip bones he heard her gasp and flinch under him. Looking down at her sex he watched his fingers disappear into her. Licking his lips he brought his mouth to her dripping sex and licked up her slit. A high pitch cry let her lips and made him chuckle. Flicking his tongue over her clit he felt her flinch. Curling his fingers he held her still as he ate her pussy, Drinking down the taste he had been so long without. Groaning he held her still under him for a time until she was begging and withering.

"Yon...Yondu...please..." you panted. No longer being able to stand the need.

Yondu was quick to lean up and flip her onto her stomach. Crawled up her body and lined his member up with her sex. Looking down at her he saw her eyes shut tight as she waited for him to enter her. He knew she was fighting herself and so he pushed back the alpha in him as much as possible and laid over her. Encasing her in his arms he kissed at her shoulders and head. Purring softly he slowly entered her and heard her a light gasp leave her. He was slow this time, thrusting his hips into her at a gentle speed. When she relaxed under him he smiled softly and leaned down to kiss the corner of her mouth. "Good gurl." he purred. Rolling his hips he took as much care with her as he could. When his knot began to form this time he nibbled on her neck and jaw to keep her calm. Whispering in her ear how good she was doing and how perfect she felt around him. Sliding his hand down he rubbed her clit in small circles and growled softly in her ear, "Cum fer me angel." Before long she was moaning under him and milking his cock of cum. With his knot locked into her he groaned and grunted in her neck as he filled her. When they were both spent he tenderly rolled to lay on his side with her back against his chest. Knowing this time she too had enjoyed it made him feel at ease and sigh in contentment. Pulling the furs over them he kissed her head, "I luv ya y/n. Even if ya don't believe me, I do. Never stopped." 

Swallowing hard you felt your lip tremble, "And I you." you whispered. Feeling his arms tighten around you you closed your eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep knowing that maybe soon  you would be bonded with the man you loved yet again.


	7. Chapter 7

Sitting in the bathtub with his female in his lap Yondu ran the sponge over her back in small circles. Her cheek laid on his shoulder and her breathing was deep and slow with exhaustion. Three long days of mating had took a toll on her body and he knew she would be sore for days to come. Many bites and bruises covered her teal skin , showing his claim over her. Her blood was a strong taste in his mouth as was the smell of his seed on her. Lifting her arms he cleaned them off before turning her so her back was to his chest. Gently running the sponge over her raw nipples he heard her gasp slightly and moved to clean her belly. After her legs he pushed his knees between her legs and spread them open for him. To his happiness she didn't fight him and laid completely still as he moved to clean her sex. When she whined and flinched he quickly let go of the sponge and opted to clean her sore lips with his fingers. Rubbing gently he felt as she relaxed again and kissed the side of her jaw, "Good gurl." he praised her. Lastly he washed her silver hair, cleaning it of the dried cum. Once he was satisfied he held her to him and stood from the water that had turned cool. Stepping out he moved to wrap her in a towel and carry her to the bed. Laying her in their nest that now had fresh sheets he dried her and grabbed the bottle of oil from the side table. Biting down on the cork he pulled back to open it. Pouring a small amount into his hand he gently rubbed the slightly sweet smelling oil into her skin. 

Feeling your mate rub something into your back you tried to crack one eye open to look up at him, "Wha's that?" you mumbled sleepily.

Hearing her voice he looked down at her and gave a small smile. "Oil ta help with the soreness... Ordered it few days ago." he told her as he rubbed out all the knots in her muscles. Seeing her eyes slip back closed he gently rolled her onto her back and lifted her leg into his lap. Rubbing the oil up her thigh he kneaded the skin and heard her sigh softly. By the time the oil was over her whole body she was sleeping peacefully in the furs. Stroking the side of her face he let out a sigh of his own and went to go clean himself up. 

............................

Walking down the halls of the the ship you saw crew members look at you before smelling the air and quickly looking away. Getting to the bridge you peeked in through the door and saw Yondu yelling at someone. Flinching when he slammed his fist on the table you looked down. Yondu was a terrifying man, at least to others. You yourself had not been afraid of him since you were thirteen. He had never hit you, other that the occasional spankings you got for misbehaving and he never threatened you like he did so many others. 

Feeling a pulling Yondu stopped mid sentence and looked to the door, seeing silver hair from the crack he swallowed, "Mere' girl." he said and watched as the door opened and his female came to him. Wrapping an arm around her he pulled her into his chest and looked down to make sure she wasn't upset before looking back at his men and taking a deep breath. "Finds out where the item is, I want it's location by the end of the hour." he said and saw many nods before people began filing out. "How ya feelin'?"he asked as he pushed her hair aside and looked over the angry looking bite mark. "This hurt?" he asked and saw her nod shortly. Looking up he saw Kraglin leaving and quickly called out for him. "...Find me some bandages will ya?" he said more than asked and saw the man nod before leaving to do as he asked. Pulling her over to the chair he sat down and began unbuttoning her shirt so he could pull down the collar more. "Why ya run y/n/n?" he asked in a deep voice.

You knew it was coming, the two of you had not had time to talk about the incident since your heat started but now that was all over. "I was scared..."

"Of me?" Yondu asked feeling his chest tighten. He had made sure to never hurt her too much during their mating. He never wanted her to be afraid of him.

Shaking your head quickly you kept your gaze down. "Of being alone...  of hurting again." 

Letting out a deep breath Yondu lifted her chin with his finger and looked into her eyes. "I ain't gonna let ya be alone no more." he told her and saw her bite her lip but nod. Kissing her lips he moved his hand down to hold the small of her back when he heard someone clear their throat. Looking up he saw Kraglin standing their with a roll of bandages in his hand and looking at the ceiling. Pulling back he waved over the man and took the bandages from him. While he worked on cleaning her shoulder he talked with Kraglin about the upcoming job. 

"What's it do?" you asked while Yondu taped the bandage in place. 

"Don't really know. Buyer is willing to pay a lot for it though. Told me it be in safer hands with him instead of the Kree." Yondu said. 

"Are you going to the Kree base?" you asked looking at Yondu with fear in your eyes. 

Seeing her worry made him smile and shake his head. "Nah angel ya know I won't ever go back there, ya ain't got no reason to worry. We'll be raiding a small Kree transport ship, as soon as we's can locate it. Done this before baby, ain't no slavers on board."

Looking into his red eyes you nodded and moved to lay your head on his chest, pushing your hands under his jacket and up his shirt you rubbed at his warm skin. It had been years since you had even seen a Kree but just hearing the name sent fear into your core. 

Shocked by her sudden affection he looked down with wide eyes for a moment before looking to Kraglin and nodding his head for the boy to leave them alone. Once Kraglin was gone he rubbed his hand up and down her side and sighed at the skin to skin contact. Even thought they had just recently mated he knew that was not really by her choice, but this, this was. Kissing the crown of her head he closed his eyes. He could feel her shaking slightly and sighed, "Ain't no Kree gonna get ya baby. Won't let em' touch ya."

"I don't want em' ta get you either..." you cried. You didn't want to cry but the thought of either of you being a slave again was terrifying. 

Knowing she was scared Yondu took a deep breath. "Shh now darlin'. Ya tell me what ya need baby, tell me what to do..." He knew many things to take the Kree off her mind but he didn't think fucking her as the best idea right now. When she tugged at his shirt he quickly began unbuttoning and unzipping the layers till his blue chest showed. As soon as he had the layers moved aside she nuzzled into his bare chest and wrapped her arms under the shirts to wrap around his middle. Her fingers gripped at his back and her cheek laid on his chest over his heart. He stayed quiet as she listened to his heartbeat, letting the sound calm her nerves. He played with her hair and watched her breathing slow back down to normal. It always intrigued him that the touch, smell and sound of him relaxed her. He guessed it was an omega thing, knowing that he, her alpha was here and she was safe in his arms. So many nights he spent holding her in their cell. She would cry and pray fro someone to come save them and he would calm her with promises of a home and a life. He would tell her how they would have a big bed with thick furs and soft sheets. How she would never be cold or hungry. He smiled as the memory of the time when Stakar had given them their own small room with a actual bed played before his eyes. How he had laughed when she literally ran and jumped on it, rolling herself up in the covers. Sighing he looked down and saw her asleep again. Grinning he gently lifted her up and carried her back to their room.

..................................

When you woke up this time you saw a tray of food on the table along with a note. Lifting it up you read,

_Y/n, eat something please. Once you are done come down to the hanger and see what we found. Love Yondu._

Sitting at the table you ate your food slowly before doing what your mate had asked and going to he the hanger. Walking down the halls you met Tullk on the way and he insisted on accompanying you to the hanger. You had always enjoyed the man's presence and talked a little while the elevator took you down. He always looked up and never directly at you, especially in the presence of Yondu. Tullk was an alpha but he respected his captain and his captain's mate. When the doors opened the tow of you made your way over to where the others were at.

Hearing the doors open Yondu looked up to see his female and Tullk coming towards him. He felt a small growl in his chest at seeing her with another male but quickly swallowed it, knowing his friend would never betray him. Holding out his hand for her she walked over and took it.

Looking inside the crate you saw a small gold circle with a glowing green orb in the center. Raising your brows you tilted your head at the beautiful looking device. "It's beautiful..." you said in a quiet voice. Staring at the orb you felt the world around you drift away and focused only on the shiny green gem. Hearing a bang you didn't even look up but felt as Yondu left your side. 

Yondu looked down at his mate with confusion. She seemed entranced with the weapon, even calling it beautiful. Furrowing his brows he heard a bang and looked up to see one of the other crates knocked over. Growling he moved away from her side and marched over to the crate, "The fuck ya idiots doin'?" he yelled at his crew. 

Whispers and humming filled your head as you looked at the orb. Before your could stop yourself you were reaching out to it.

Feeling a sudden jolt Yondu snapped his eyes to his female to see her reaching out towards the weapon. "Y/N NO!" he yelled but then was thrown back by a strong green force. Groaning at the throbbing pain in his head he looked around and saw everyone else on the ground as well. Becoming alert he stood and looked to where y/n was. Seeing green smoke he ran over towards her. "Y/n!?" he yelled out, hopping she would answer him. When the mist cleared he was left speechless at what he saw. His heart beat against his ribs and his breath caught in his throat, "Y/n?" he whispered.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Looking down Yondu was speechless. His heart beat quickly and his breath was caught in his throat when he saw a little girl. Her skin was teal and her hair a bright silver. She was dressed in y/n's clothes that were far too large on her. Purple eyes looked around the room with fear before settling on him. When she looked at him she began backing away until she hit the crate. "Y/n?" he asked confused. The little girl didn't answer only looked terrified when the rest of the crew came over. Everyone looked at her with confusion and quickly started talking to themselves. Seeing a tear roll down her cheeks he shook his head some and moved towards her. When he reached out for her she curled up and hissed at him through small sharp teeth. Seeing a few of the crew pull out their blasters and aim them at her Yondu tensed. "Don't cha dare point them at me mate." he growled. 

"That's some kid, that ain't y/n." one said. 

"We don't need another pup on this ship the terran boy is already plenty enough!"

"Throw er' out the airlock." 

"Sell er' at the next port." 

Feeling his temper flare Yondu gave a sharp whistle and shot through the men that were threatening his mate. Once the room fell silent with their deaths he growled and looked around. "She is y/n. Now I don't know what that thing did ta er' but that there pup is my omega. Same rules, don't no body touch er', ya do and I'll kill ya." Seeing nodding heads he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned swiftly, snarling at the person. Seeing Tullk he calmed some.

"Ah boss, lil' one done run off." he said.

Following his friends gaze he saw y/n gone from where she was on the floor, the only thing remaining was a pair of y/n's pants. Taking a deep breath Yondu tried to remain calm. "Find er'. Search the ship!" he yelled out sending the rest of the crew off in a frenzy. Picking up her pants he furrowed his brows and tried to calm his racing heart. Seeing Tullk come up behind him he looked down.

"We'll find er'. Gonna be mighty hard ta look in them small places though." Tullk said.

Looking up Yondu grinned, "Go get me Quill." he said.

.................................

Hours passed by and each floor was searched. Yondu sat thinking about his female and where she might could be. They had checked the hanger and found an open vent. Rubbing his hands over his face he thought back on her as a child. She loved anyplace warm, hated the cold. Getting an idea he grabbed the blanket off the bed and walked down the halls grabbing hold of Quill as he went. Getting to the garden room he looked at Quill and put his finger over his lips. Opening the door quietly he kept the lights off as he crept around the different plants with the boy right behind him. Creeping over to the fruit section he peeked around the corner to see the small child sitting on the floor eating a piece of fruit. The vent cover down the way was open where she had come in through. He knew she would be here, it was warm and dimly lit with plenty of fruit to eat. Taking a deep breath he knew he would have to plan his next move carefully so she wouldn't get away again. He didn't think she remembered him and knew she was scared but hopefully she would come to Quill since he was a kid too. Pointing Quill over to stand in the walkway he unfolded the blanket he held it ready. Pursing his lips he let out a soft whistle. Seeing his fin let out a small amount of red light he heard her movements stop. 

"It's okay. I ain't gonna hurt ya... My name's Peter and you're y/n right?" Quill said.

Not hearing anything he saw Quill look at him out of the corner of his eyes and wink.

"That's just a music box... wanna see?" Peter asked the little girl when she looked at the glowing red light on the floor by him and heard the whistle.

Hearing the small padding of footsteps Yondu got ready. 

"That's it, it's just right here." Quill said.

As soon as Yondu saw her small figure come around the corner he threw the blanket over her and wrapped his arms around her. The little girl let out a cry and fought against him with all her might. "Calm down darlin'...OWWW!" he yelled when sharp teeth bit down on his arm. Groaning when she kept her hold he tried to calm the alpha in him. Kneeling he held her close to his chest and buried his nose in her hair to whisper in her ear. "Shhh.. ya alright angel. I got ya. Ya safe." When she stopped fighting he purred, "Ya let go now sweet heart." he told her in a gentle alpha voice as he could. When her mouth slowly opened to release his arm he finished wrapping her in the blanket and stood. Keeping her in his arms he pushed her head to lay on his shoulder and nodded to Quill. "Good job boy." he said before taking the little girl to his room. 

....................................

Getting to his room he quickly locked the door before taking her over to their nest and gently laying her in it. As soon as he let go of her she backed up to the corner of the bed and looked around the room. Her breathing was fast and uneven. Sitting on the edge of the bed he looked the little girl over while he held his hand over his bleeding arm. She looked only four or five and had messy hair framing her face. Her cheeks were hollowed out and looking at her wrists and ankles he saw the raw areas from where she had been chained up. Swallowing hard he looked up to see her looking at him with fear clear on her face. "Do ya know who I am?" he asked her but saw her shake her head no. Taking a deep breath he thought. "What's yer name angel?" Again she said nothing. Furrowing his brows he rubbed his face. "Well I's Yondu... And I think ya my y/n.... I don't know what happened to ya but I'ma get ya fixed up as soon as I can.."

"Fixed up?" she asked in a soft whisper. "Wrong?" she asked pointing at herself and looking sad.

"No not wrong baby. Ain't nothing wrong wit ya. Well there is yer supposed ta be older but it ain't yer fault." he said and saw the little girl curl up more at his words. Letting out a sigh he rubbed the back of his neck, "Ya hungry darlin'?" he asked and saw her nod shortly. Smiling he stood and went to the intercom, "Kraglin, bring me up a tray of food."  he said and turned back to the bed. Sighing Yondu looked to see her wincing and rubbing something on her back. Walking over he sat on the bed and looked at her, "mere' darlin'." he said but she didn't move. "Y/n I ain't gonna hurt ya. Ya and me we's mates. I take care of ya and I ain't gonna let no body hurt ya." 

"...The Kree..." she said in a fearful voice. 

Furrowing his brows he swallowed hard. "They ain't gonna hurt ya no more baby. Now come mere' and let me see yer back." he told her and watched as she slowly crawled over to him. Pulling her to sit in his lap he pulled back the shirt and looked at her back. What he saw made his blood boil. On her left shoulder blade was a brand. He knew she had one before but this one had just been done. The skin was inflamed and from the looks of it infected. Standing he carried her into the bathroom and sat her on the counter while he went and turned on the tub. Walking over to the cabinet he pulled out his med kit and fished out the antiseptic. "Let's get this off ya darlin'." he said before helping to pull the over sized shirt over her head. Tossing into the dirty clothes he covered her bottom with a towel while he tended to her back. Running his thumb along side the mark he growled lowly and poured some of the alcohol on it. Hearing the tiny omega cry out and flinch away he rubbed her back and purred, "I know it hurts little one but I's gotta clean it." Dabbing at it he looked to see the white cloth coming away purple with her blood. Kissing her head when she cried he finished quickly and carried her over to the tub. She looked amazed by the water and he saw a smile come on her lips when she lifted the bubbles into her hand. Chuckling to himself he knelled beside the tub and poured some of the shampoo into his palm before cleaning her hair. Once he was done he washed her back and handed her the rag, "Think ya can wash the rest of ya's sweetheart?" he asked and saw her nod. Standing he looked at the door to see Kraglin standing there. Cutting his eyes he moved to the bedroom and pulled his first mate along with him. Seeing the tray of food on the table he turned to the boy. "Any ideas on what caused this?" he asked and saw Kraglin sigh. 

"Not really Cap'n. If it turns people younger, back inta kids then maybe the Kree was using it to keep slaves longer. Turn em' back ta kids when they got too old ta work. Be an endless supply of slaves." 

Nodding Yondu looked down as he thought. "Get us ta knowhere. Maybe this buyer will know how to reverse it."

"What ya gonna do if he can't?" Kraglin asked looking back towards the bathroom. 

Feeling his heart sink Yondu rubbed his face. "I dunno."

..........................................

After her bath Yondu fed her till she couldn't eat anymore. He bandaged the brand on her back and the wounds on her ankles and wrists. Giving her one of her shirts to wear as a nightgown he tucked her into their bed. Once she was asleep he made his way over to the desk in his room and started looking up anything he could on this weapon. From everything he could gather it was an infinity stone. The time stone. He couldn't find anything about how the thing worked but came across dozens of times it had been used to wipe out entire species. Leaning back in his chair he heard whimpering and looked over to see the cover in their nest moving slightly. Waiting a few seconds he heard crying and stood to go see what was wrong. Looking down he saw y/n tangled in the blankets crying. Furrowing his brows he sat beside her and stroked the side of her cheek, "Shhh. Hush now little one. Yer safe." When her small fingers curled around his finger he stilled and looked down at her to see her fall back into a peaceful sleep. Trying to tug his fingers out of her hold she began to whimper. Letting out a huff he pulled away to remove his coat. Hearing her start crying again he whistled softly as he stripped down to his pants. Laying in the bed with her she quickly moved to cuddle into his side with her head on his arm. Seeing her yawn he smiled softly before whistling and making his arrow hit the light-switch. "Goodnight darlin'." 

 ........................................

The next morning Yondu dressed y/n in one of her shirts with the sleeves rolled up and slipped one of the smaller ravager jackets over her arms before lifting her up and heading out onto Knowhere. The planet was always busy and in a hectic state so he made sure to hold onto you tightly. Slipping a few of the children some spare units he made his way to the collector. Without knocking he went in and saw the man standing by his desk. 

"Ah Mister Udonta, what a pleasure." Talvin said as he turned. Seeing the child in his arms he raised his brows. "Brought me something extra?" he asked.

Feeling y/n cower in his neck and give a whimper he felt a growl in his throat and glared at the man. "She ain't fer sale. That damn stone changed er', made her younger." 

Smirking Talvin raised his brows. "I warned you not to touch it. Powerful magic, infinity stones."

"Yea yea, don't really give a shit bout' em'. I just want my girl back. Do you know how to turn er' back?"

"Perhaps... for a price." Talvin smiled. 

Feeling his lip lift in a snarl Yondu raised his chin. "What ya want?" 

Aligning his fingers Talvin walked over to the girl and held his hands out for her. Seeing her curl into the alpha males arms more he looked up at the Centaurian before raising his brows. He watched as the male thought it over before whispering something to her and handing her to him. Taking the child over to the desk he sat her on it and opened a box with candy in it. Seeing her smile he let her pick a piece before closing it and placing the box back on the desk. " I will turn her back if and only if you give me your word to help look for the other infinity stones. I desire all of them and would like assistance locating them. If you bring me them I will pay you half price."

Yondu grit his teeth at the deal, knowing that Talvin was getting the upper hand. Looking at his mate he sighed and nodded. "Ya ave' my word." he said and saw the male smile and nod his head. Before another word could be said he held out a drink for y/n to take. 

"Drink up my dear." Talvin said lifting the glass to her lips and making sure she drank it all. 

When he was done Yondu saw as Y/n's head began to fall and quickly moved to catch her. 

"Do not worry. It will take a few hours for the cure to take effect. Best if you take her to go lay down until then. Have your men bring me the stone and I will transfer the Units to your account."

Looking down at her half lidded eyes Yondu nodded and lifted her back up into his arms. Carrying her outside he nodded to his men and headed towards the nearest Inn while the ship was being serviced. Ordering a room he saw the receptionist look at y/n before looking back up at him and smirking. Snatching the key from him with a snarl he went up to the room and laid her on the bed. Brushing the hair out of her face he covered her up and headed out of the room, locking the door he made his way down to the bar to order a desperately needed drink.


	9. Chapter 9

Details...why couldn't you remember? A raspy voice. A man... no a boy. Blue, you remembered the color blue and red eyes. Bright red eyes that glowed in the darkness. Seeing a face you tried to remember. Blinking you closed your eyes and tried to will the thoughts to your cloudy head. Hearing the door open you snapped your eyes open and before another word could be said the person was shoving your face into the mattress and pushing on something on the back of your head. Then the face was gone along with everything else. 

"Get up girl." The high pitch voice of a woman said.

Without any emotion you let her pull you up to stand and were tugged out to the hallway and into another room. You breathed slowly and stared out at nothing as you were scrubbed and dressed in a silver sheer gown. Following the lady to the room up the back stairs you kept your eyes on the floor. When the door opened you walked over to the bed and stood waiting for the next client. You were alone in the room for only a few minutes before a large grey male came in wearing a fine suit. You didn't look up, nor did you say a word as he moved to stand in front of you. You felt nothing as he pressed down on your shoulder and moved you to kneel in front of him. When he pulled out his small cock you obediently opened your mouth and felt as his hand moved to your hair, guiding you to it. 

..........................

Blue? Blue hair... no skin. Or was it eyes? Tall, he was tall. Hard muscles and scars. Furrowing your brows you didn't even flinch when the door was opened and your face was shoved into the mattress. The sound of a beep and all emotions, all thoughts were gone. He was gone. 

Same room as always only this time more people. Two men and a woman. You stand still, looking at the ground as you hear them laugh. When a figure comes before you you keep your stance but are knocked to the ground by a swift slap. Trembling you try and sit up but are kicked in the stomach and roll to your side. A small whimper leaves your throat but turns into a gasp as a hand grips your hair and pulls you to your feet. Glancing up you see one of the men smirking as the woman comes closer to you with a rope in hand. She binds your hands behind your back and then pulls your feet up to tie with them. Tossing you on the bed you swallow hard as you hear them laugh and talk about you. When one comes to sit on the bed with your face between both sets of their legs you see a large member with a spiral shape. Hesitating to open your mouth the woman yanks your hair and you let out a small cry in pain only to be forced down on the cock. From behind you feel the other come and kneel between your legs and press something against your other hole. There is no time to beg before it is forced inside of you. 

Hours later you are dragged out of the room and down to the washing room. They hose you down before cleaning out your insides, removing all traces of the party that had took place along your broken body. As they lay you back on the bed you stifle a whimper at your sore body. Trembling you pull your knees up to your chest and let the tears fall. How did you end up here?

........................

After the last clients you had been given a day to rest. During that time you thought about the man. The blue man, you were certain now he was blue. Blue with red eyes. He was tall and strong but what was his name? A beautiful whistle filled your head. Taking a deep breath you blinked slowly. "Yon..."

"Breaks over girl."

Seeing the gun you tensed, but with a beep the man was gone. Following the woman to the room you stumbled a bit, feeling your body protest. Walking over to the bed you stood still and looked down. When the door opened you kept your gaze down and heard footsteps of the person coming closer to you. When they stopped you waited for the command but none came. 

"Y/n?"

Hearing the word you felt the smallest flinch of your brows but remained still. When the person cupped your cheek and lifted your gaze to theirs you looked into brown eyes and saw an unfamiliar look. 

..........................

Walking into the room Tullk moved towards the small female standing by the bed. She was wearing a sheer shirt gown, showing her body underneath. Her head was bowed and her eyes on the floor in submission. Moving his eyes upward he noticed something that got his attention, silver hair. Furrowing his brows the alpha moved over towards the omega female and looked at her dipped face, "Y/n?" he said softly, thinking his eyes were lying to him. When she didn't move he cupped her cheek and looked over the face he knew well. The face of his friend. "Bless the stars it is ya." he said as a smile formed on his lips. Looking into her eyes he saw something that was unfamiliar. Her once blue eyes were grey. Grey and empty. "What they do ta' ya' lass?"

Not understanding the males words you lowered your eyes and moved to take off your gown. 

Seeing her go to strip he quickly caught her hands. "No no no lassie. Look at me... do ya know who I am?" he asked but then saw her shake her head no. Sighing he grabbed her arms and moved her to the bed. "Lay down." he told her and watched as she laid back in the bed on her back. Rubbing over his face he let out a heavy breath and pulled the covers over her body. "Ya just rest now girly." he said. Seeing her close her eyes he pulled out his communicator and waited. 

"Whatcha want Tullk? What's wrong?" 

Looking at his captains face Tullk felt his heart beating quickly. "I need ya ta come up to my room..."

"Tullk I really don't want..."

"Captain I need you to listen to me and for once do as I say. Hurry I got something I need ta show ya." he said before hanging up.

...........................

Sitting in the chair across the room from the bed he heard a knock on the door and quickly stood. Making fast strides over to the door he threw it open and saw Yondu standing there looking both annoyed and angry. 

"Ya best ave' a good reason for talkin' ta me the way ya did." Yondu said.

Shutting the door behind them and locking it he looked to Yondu and nodded to the bed. "I do. Trust me."

Sighing Yondu made his way over to the bed and halted when he saw silver hair sticking out of the top of the covers. Feeling his heart pick up he moved over and gently pulled away the covers to see her. "Y/n?" he mumbled. Stumbling back to the wall he sunk down to sit on the floor. Three years. It had been three long years since she had disappeared from that room. Three years he had hated himself for losing his mate.

............................

_After downing his fifth drink Yondu looked up and sighed before making his way back up the stairs to the room he had left y/n in. The collector had said she needed rest and he had really needed a drink. Getting to the door he knew imminently something was wrong when he saw the door partially opened. Running over he looked inside to see the bed empty. He checked the closet, the bathroom, the halls but she was gone. Searching the cameras he watched as a hooded figure picked the lock on the door and went in only to come back out with his mate bundled in their arms._

_He had forced his men to search the city, everywhere but she was no where to be found. Becoming desperate after a few weeks he went to his chambers and locked the door. Grabbing her shirt he sat on the floor with his legs crossed and held her shirt to his nose. Closing his eyes he concentrated, willing what little of the sixth sense he still posses to help him find his mate. Breathing deeply he watched as blurred flashes came before his eyes. He saw a dark room, a gun looking thing with a sharp chip sticking out of the end. Then units being transferred from one person to the next. A door was opened and then a loud scream filled the room.... then nothing. Everything, all feelings, every connection he had with her was gone._

_When he had come to he had screamed her name till his lungs burned. He held her shirt to his face and cried into the fabric. She was gone, his mate was gone._

..........................

Panting Yondu looked over the sleeping female in the bed. There was no doubt this omega was his mate. Hearing Tullk call his name he ignored him and crawled over to the bed. His hands shook as he brushed over her silver hair. "Y/n... y/n wake up..." he said in a trembling voice. When her eyes fluttered open he felt overwhelmed and hugged her. She didn't move under him and when he pulled back and looked into her blank eyes he saw nothing. There was no happiness, no love. She wasn't even smiling. Furrowing his brows he stroked her cheek, "What's wrong darlin'?" he asked and felt Tullk tap his shoulder.

"She didn't know who I was Yondu..."  Tullk told his friend in a low voice.

Looking up at Tullk and then back down Yondu furrowed his brows, "Y...Ya know who I am... Dontcha darlin'?" he asked. The female in front of him only blinked before shaking her head some. Feeling his heart fall to his stomach he shook his head, "Of course ya do lil' bit. I'm Yondu... I'm yer mate..." he said but only saw her stare at him with the same blank expression. Biting his lip when it began to quiver he rubbed her head and leaned closer to her, "Ya got to baby." he mumbled. Feeling a tear roll down his cheek his fingers brushed against something on the back of her head. Lifting his head he leaned over her and parted her hair to see a small chip. Furrowing his brows he ran his finger over it and then jumped when she let out a cry in pain. Her body tensed and spasmed as a shock filled her body. When it was over she was left trembling and panted for air. Grinding his teeth he growled in his throat before lifting her up. Noticing the see through sheer gown he felt his lip lift into a snarl and glared at Tullk. 

Holding his hands up he met his Captain's eyes. "I didn't touch her, only laid her in bed."

Nodding his head he let Tullk open the door and walked down the hall with his mate in his arms. Getting down the stairs he made his way to the door when a woman came running over, the owner. 

"You can not take her! She is my slave and I own her!" The woman yelled but was silenced by an loud whistle.

With glowing red eyes and a matching fin Yondu glared down at the lifeless woman. "My mate ain't nobody's slave." he growled before heading towards his ship, giving Kraglin and Tullk the order to round up every crew member. "...we leave in ten minutes."

........................

Getting on board the Elector Yondu carried his love to the medical wing. Kicking open the door he laid her on the bed and saw the main doctor hurry over. Keeping his emotions at bay for the time being he turned her head and brushed her hair to the side to show the doctor the chip. "I want this outta her." he commanded. Watching the doctor look over the chip with a scanner he saw the doctor's brows furrow. "What?"

"It can be done Captain but...it will not be easy." The four armed man said in a clicking voice.

Taking deep breaths Yondu looked down at the woman that once was his mate. Her eyes looked off at nothing as she just laid on the bed. She looked so broken, so empty. Stroking her cheek he looked back up to the doctor, "Do it."

 


End file.
